


Учитель

by fandom_FMA_2018



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 11:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15508575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_FMA_2018/pseuds/fandom_FMA_2018
Summary: Автор -Marius Zinger.Профиль автора наКниге Фанфиков.Изуми не собиралась брать учеников, но не смогла отказать братьям Элрикам





	Учитель

Изуми не собиралась брать учеников. Никогда. Она считала, что у нее нечему учиться, что она не должна передавать свои знания кому бы то ни было. Не имеет морального права. Только не после того, что она сделала.

Братья Элрики, наверное, были ее судьбой, ее предназначением.

Когда они попросили ее научить их алхимии, Изуми отказала. Сказала им идти домой, к родителям. Только потом она услышала страшное слово «сироты». Мальчишкам было не к кому идти, у них не было семьи. Ее сердце сжалось от осознания того, что у этих детей нет никого, кроме друг друга. И она согласилась.

Оставляя Эда и Ала одних на острове, Изуми думала о том, что будет, если она вернется через месяц и найдет только иссохшие детские тела. Значит, они недостойны твоих тренировок, подсказывал разум.

Они справятся, говорила она себе, и отправлялась заниматься своими делами.

Почему она так переживала за чужих детей, увиденных всего однажды? Наверное, потому что не могла иметь своих. Судьба давала ей второй шанс, пусть и в весьма специфической форме, а Изуми испытывала ее, бросала вызов, хоть и не была уверена, что сумеет справиться с последствиями.

— Мы можем отправиться прямо сейчас и забрать их, любимая, — напоминал Сиг, заставая ее, задумчивую и хмурую, за домашними заботами.

— Нет. Они продержатся. Должны, если хотят, чтобы я их обучала.

Они вернулись через месяц, ни днем раньше. Так было правильно. Облегчение от того, что Эд и Ал остались живы и невредимы, Изуми умело скрыла.

С тех пор начались тренировки. Элрики с поистине детской жаждой знаний впитывали все, чем она хотела с ними поделиться, от рукопашного боя до секретов алхимии. Они оказались маленькими гениями с уже приличным запасом информации, которую изучили сами, по книгам, оставленным отцом. Интересно было бы взглянуть на них, на эти книги, но Изуми никогда не спрашивала своих подопечных об отце. Она не понимала, просто не могла понять человека, который бросил своих детей. Наверное, это в ней говорила боль утраты.

Эд и Ал не стали заменой ее потерянному младенцу. Но Изуми была рада, что их дом наполнился детскими голосами. Она чувствовала себя моложе, здоровее, когда выходила ранним утром, чтобы погонять мальчишек по двору.

Порой ее поражало, насколько сильно Эд и Ал были привязаны друг к другу. В мире, где родственные связи иногда ничего не значили, у них была поддержка и опора. Им не нужно было объяснять, что правильно, а что — нет, они уже знали это. На интуитивном уровне, но знали.

— Сильнее, Ал, я не рассыплюсь.

В противовес своим же словам Изуми зашлась удушающим кашлем. На секунду ей показалось, что это — конец, и она пожалела в первую очередь о том, что это должно было случиться на глазах у детей.

— Учитель!

Эд мгновенно оказался рядом. Подхватил под локоть, удерживая на ногах. Когда у него стала такая крепкая хватка? Видно, тренировки не проходили зря.

— Ал, беги за Сигом.

— Нет, — смогла выдавить из себя Изуми. — Не стоит волновать его еще больше.

— Вы должны прилечь, учитель, — заявил Ал.

Изуми вскинула на него взгляд, уловив в его тоне такие знакомые нотки. Она сама постоянно так говорила.

— Идем, — согласилась она. — Проводите меня.

Улыбки, которыми почти незаметно обменялись Эд и Ал, заставили ее сдерживать свою, пока не закрылась дверь ее спальни. Изуми не собиралась заменять им мать, но, бесспорно, уже получила место в их сердцах. Она пока была не уверена, счастье ей это приносит или печаль.

Конечно, она тоже к ним привязалась. Они были яркими детьми: искренними, талантливыми, добрыми. Может, ей следовало подготовить их к жестокости этого мира, но Изуми была уверена, что они и так это видели. Просто в Эдварде и Альфонсе Элриках было слишком много человеколюбия. Как раз достаточно, чтобы они с гордостью могли называться Людьми.

Поэтому Изуми не задавалась больше вопросом, достойны ли они. Она обучала их всему, что знала сама. Она с нежностью смотрела на золотистые макушки, торчащие из-под одеяла, и одергивала себя, когда желание поцеловать заболевшего ребенка на ночь в лоб становилось слишком сильным.

— Учитель, а мы сможем, как вы? — спросил однажды Ал. Изуми непонимающе нахмурилась. — Совершать преобразование без круга.

— Нет, — жестко ответила она. — И мы больше не будем возвращаться к этому разговору, Ал.

Судя по грустному и виноватому взгляду, она перегнула палку.

Но каждое воспоминание о бесконечном белом пространстве и безликой фигуре с насмешливым голосом бросало ее в холодный пот. Каждая мысль о том, что она сделала, лишала ее сна.

Изуми научила Эда и Ала почти всему, что знала. Кроме результатов той неудачной попытки человеческого преобразования. Она не могла заставить себя говорить об этом. Или, может, боялась, что в глазах Элриков, в их голосах и отношении не будет больше того трепета. Того уважения, с которым они раз за разом произносят «учитель».

Это было неважно. Она все равно ни за что не рассказала бы. Эта страница ее биографии была только для них с Сигом.

Все, на что Изуми надеялась, во что хотела верить, — что ее мальчишки не повторят ошибок своего учителя.


End file.
